


The Spark That Lit The Fire...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Holiday Special (TV), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars RPF, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One True Pairing, SkySolo., Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: No resistance!...Whist on the film set of Episode: 1X. The Rise of Skywalker.During some shared off camera time...Mark and Harrison are watching/reminiscing/scrutinizing the Star Wars Saga on tape.(Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)





	The Spark That Lit The Fire...

Episode: 1. The Phantom Menace.  
"Ahh! I just love seeing images of Tattooine Harrison, and there's my future 'Mother'!"  
"Yeh! We had fun workin' there together later. Phew! She sure was a beauty Mark, just like some twins I could name!"

Episode: 11. Attack of the Clones.  
"Whoah! Mark, Your 'Father' was once a handsome lookin' guy!"  
"Yep! He sure was, but look what was to eventually become of him Harrison!"

Episode: 111. Revenge of the Sith.  
"Ahhh Mark, look at 'you' as a baby kid! Lookin' toward's the horizen!"  
"Ha Ha! Yep, just like me, always been a bit of a dreamer Harrison!"

Episode: 1V. A New Hope.  
"Ohh! I remember how young and handsome you looked in the Cantina Harrison!"  
"Ha Ha! You really thought so did'nt you Mark! I was in awe of you takin' the lead role!"

Episode: V. The Empire Strikes Back.  
"O.M.G. Mark! Han was so 'stuck on you' back then kid!"  
"Harrumph! Now you're really makin' me blush Harrison!"

Episode: V1. Return of the Jedi.  
"Hmm. I was totally in love with Han by the ending!"  
"Uh-Oh! Mark, you mean Luke was! Or did some of that strong stuff rub off on Mark?!"

Episode: V11. The Force Awakens.  
"Aww I was so sad that we were not really 'together' in this one Harrison."  
"Ohh so was I Mark. But we were together on the film set, remember?!"

Episode: V111. The Last Jedi.  
"Ohh I really missed you not being around in this one Harrison. It was'nt how Luke (or Mark) would have written it for sure."  
"I know what you mean kid, I mean Mark! Yeh, still a sore point I guess, though my (really) sore point happened during the filming of 7!"

"Harrison, do you remember the Holiday Special we made for T.V.?"  
"How could I forget it Mark! You looked so darn pretty kid!!!"

Epilogue:  
Blushes aside...Over the past years...Together they had enjoyed one hell of a ride!...

The End.


End file.
